koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Deng
Chen Deng (onyomi: Chin Tō) is the son of Chen Gui and a general who was mainly active in Xu Province. He is famous for serving Cao Cao as a spy against Lu Bu along with his father and later defeating Sun Ce. Role in Games For his appearance in Dynasty Warriors 6, Chen Deng first serves under Liu Bei during Lu Bu's version of the Battle of Xia Pi. Later, he is a sub-officer of Liu Bei during the latter's campaign against Yuan Shu and makes his last appearance at Xu Chang, where he fights the invading armies of Sun Ce. He is prominently featured in Dynasty Warriors 7 during Cao Cao's campaign for Xu Province, where he appears in both sides of the battle. During Cao Cao's version of the battle, he and his father defend Tao Qian's catapults near Xuzhou Castle. Defeating them allows the player to take control of the catapults to destroy the castle gate. He also appears as a minor officer in Wu's version of Chibi. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he is only seen in Wei's version of Xu Province. He will ambush the player in the northern garisson in an attempt to allow Tao Qian to escape. He and Kong Rong must be defeated in order to open the gates. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, he and his father appear as Liu Bei's supporters in Lu Bu's story. In the historical route, they will attempt to convince Han Xian and Yang Feng into defecting from Yuan Shu's forces at Shouchun. If both men surrender, they will cancel Yuan Yao's ambush. Romance of the Three Kingdoms gives Chen Deng well rounded stats, with his best assets being his intelligence and politics. He bears a dislike towards Lu Bu and will thus refuse to join him. Voice Actors *David Lodge - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (English-uncredited) *Yūma Uchida - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"Now! Close the gates!" Historical Information Chen Deng was the son of Chen Gui, born in Xiapi. He was recommended Filial and Incorrupt when he was 25 years old and nominated to be a Gentleman Cadet. He was known to be an upright person who wanted to save the people since his youth and talented in literature. In the early 190's, he joined the governor of Xu Province, Tao Qian. During his time of service, a famine broke out and Tao Qian appointed Chen Deng Colonel in Charge of Agriculture. He carried out irrigation programs after evaluating the farmland and the land yielded a great amount of crops. After the death of Tao Qian, Chen Deng served his successor Liu Bei. In 196, he was sent as an envoy to Xuchang. Cao Cao appointed him Administrator of Guangling and tasked him to recruit people against Lu Bu, while officially serving under him. He judged the people fairly and even received the surrender of the pirate leader Xue Zhou. He was well liked by the people in the commandery already before a year was over and he informed Cao Cao that they were ready. Cao Cao attacked Lu Bu at Xiapi and Chen Deng led forces from Guangling as the van. During the siege, one of Lu Bu's officials named Zhang Hong, freed Chen Deng's younger brothers, who were held hostage by Lu Bu, and brought led them to Chen Deng. Lu Bu was defeated and killed and Chen Deng was made "General Who Subdues Waves". He then remained at Guangling. Around 199, Chen Deng began to have aspirations of annexing the territory south of the Yangtze. Previously, Chen Deng's cousin Chen Yu had been the nominal Administrator of Wujun, but he was driven out by Sun Ce. Thus, he allied himself with the Shanyue leader Yan Baihu and stirred the people in Wu up to rebel against Sun Ce. Yan Baihu was defeated by Sun Ce, however, and the latter sent his troops north to attack Chen Deng at Kuangqi in 200. Chen Deng's subordinates advised him to flee from the city, but Chen Deng insisted on defense. Before the siege of the city began, Chen Deng ordered his men to shut the gates and remain silent. Sun Ce's men thought that the city was empty and let their guard down. Chen Deng saw an opportunity to attack and ordered his men to ready their weaponry at night. In the next morning, he opened Kuangqi's southern gates and led his men to attack Sun Ce's troops. The enemy was thrown into confusion by the raid and attempted a retreat, but Chen Deng's men hindered them to man their ships. They were forced to flee without their ships and Chen Deng ordered his men to pursue the enemy, dealing heavy casualties. After the defeat, Sun Ce sent an even greater army to attack Chen Deng and camped near Kuangqi. Chen Deng sent Chen Qiao to ask Cao Cao for reinforcements, while camping outside of the city. He ordered his men to make bundles of firewood and lay them in a grid ten paces of each other, two bundles at one place. At night, he ordered his men outside the city to light the torches and his men inside the city to cheer as if reinforcements arrived. Sun Ce's men thought that Cao Cao's reinforcements indeed arrived and withdrew. Chen Deng led his men in pursuit and scored another great victory. Shortly afterwards, Sun Ce himself was mortally injured by retainers of Xu Gong and the threat on Guangling was eliminated. For his achievements, Cao Cao made Chen Deng Grand Administrator of Dongcheng commandery, despite Chen Deng's objection, as he wanted to press on Sun Quan instead. When Chen Deng left, he was so admired by the people that they wanted to follow him, but Chen Deng sent them back. Sun Quan consolidated his rule over Jiangdong and whenever Cao Cao came to the Yangtze River, he sighed and regretted to have not adopted Chen Deng's plan. In the following years, Chen Deng grew ill and was treated by the doctor Hua Tuo. The latter told him that he had conducted the illness due to eating raw and uncooked meat. After taking Hua Tuo's medicine, Chen Deng vomited parasites and his pain subsided. Hua Tuo, however, warned him that he would suffer a relapse of the illness in three years. Indeed, Chen Deng suffered a relapse of his illness three years later, but there was neither Hua Tuo nor a good doctor in that area and he died. Cao Cao lamented the loss of Chen Deng and made his son Chen Su an imperial courtier. While Liu Bei was in Jing Province, he discussed Chen Deng's character with Lu Bu's former advisor Xu Si, who had fled to Jing Province after Lu Bu's defeat and Liu Biao. They praised him for his free-natured character and Liu Biao said that his courage, abilities and ambition could only be compared to heroes. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Chen Deng was among the officers who pleaded Liu Bei to take Tao Qian's position of governor of Xu Province. He joined Liu Bei's service and was tasked to keep Zhang Fei sobber while Liu Bei fought Yuan Shu, but Zhang Fei refused to listen and drank, causing the loss of Xu to Lu Bu. Chen Deng and his father were forced to serve Lu Bu then. They contacted Cao Cao and agreed to work as spies for him. They managed to disrupt Lu Bu's trust in his strategist Chen Gong. At the battle of Xiao Pass, Chen Deng misled Lu Bu's troops and caused their defeat by Cao Cao, as well as the loss of Xuzhou. He then went to Xiaopei and handed the city over to Cao Ren. After the death of Lu Bu, Chen Deng joined Cao Cao. Later, he sided with Liu Bei and advised him to kill Cao Cao's Inspector of Xu Province, Che Zhou, and take the province for himself. He tricked Che Zhou with false advice and caused his death by Guan Yu. He then advised Liu Bei to talk Yuan Shao into attacking Cao Cao. Chen Deng is last mentioned in chapter 24, where he surrendered Xuzhou to Cao Cao during the latter's attack. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters